The Diary of Charley Davidson
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Thoughts from Chi-town's lady mechanic about our favorite root-beer guzzling, motorcycle riding, adventurous rodents as told by her. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1, week 1

Dear Diary,  
You'll never believe what happened to me tonight. I met the most amazing new friends a lonely girl like me living in one of the roughest neighborhoods of Chicago can have. These guys are definitely not from around here.

They're out of this world, literally. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain. It all started at the Last Chance garage. I had just picked up a wrench to do some much needed repair work on my truck when Lawrence Limburger sent one of his flunkies to hassle me. A big, ugly muscle-bound ape named Greasepit. Limburger is this rich big shot who's bought and dug up a lot of the land in this neighborhood. He's been after me for months to try to get me to sell him the garage.

I had no intentions of selling, of course, but he thought he'd turn up the heat and sent this creep to try to make me. I pinned him to the ceiling with the car lift but he got down and was coming after me. I ran and slipped on some of the grease that oozed from him. It wasn't looking good for me. I don't know what I would've done next if my new friends hadn't shown up.

"Hey, citizen, why don't you leave the lady alone?" I looked up to see a guy in biker clothes leaning against the doorpost. I couldn't see his face because he wore a motorcycle helmet.

"Who's gonna make me?"Greasepit answered him back.

"Who's gonna make me? 'Who's Gonna Make Me is my middle name. I'm gonna make ya!" He countered. I felt relief. Someone was fighting for me. He took out two things that began glowing. They looked like flares. He began charging towards Greasepit getting ready to slug him when he slipped on the grease like I did. My heart sank as I saw him fall and slam into the wall. Then Greasepit stood over him taunting him. I thought, oh, man, the guy's a goner. Then two more bikers crashed through the window tackling the greasy guy and saving their friend.

"You got a real dump, lady."Greasepit told me,"'Place is crawling with rats!"

One of the bikers, one taller than the rest got really mad when he said that. He had some kind of bionic arm that shot out a laser. Another biker dropped a whole bunch of tires on Greasepit while the biker who tried to help me before kicked the tires rolling Greasegutt out of the garage.

After all the excitement wore off, I saw standing before me three six-foot tall alien mice. They had two red antennas on their heads. My first reaction was to fend them off with the wrench I had in my hand.

"Don't come any closer, you-" I said.

"Whoa! Calm down. Don't break a nail. I just came to get my bike repaired."One of them replied. I couldn't believe it. I calmed down when I saw they meant me no harm.

"I was just saved by giant gerbils." I said.

"Mice, ma'am." He replied. He was a caramel-colored mouse who wore black-rimmed sunglasses with green shades. I found out his name was Throttle. He spoke in this soft, kinda sexy voice. He told me he and his two friends were from the planet Mars. Their planet had been invaded by a race of smelly, overweight fish aliens called Plutorkians that used up their own natural resources and were now stealing them from other planets. They then strip-mined Mars reducing it to a dry desert.

"Here, let me show you." He touched my forehead with his antennas that glowed like burning umbers.

He showed me his memories of Plutork's invasion by projecting them into my mind. I can't explain it but it was like I was there and saw Mars being violated as it was robbed of all of its natural resources. I knew he was telling me the truth.

The white mouse that first fought with Greasepit was named Vinnie. He wore a metal plexiglass mask on his face. Throttle explained that Vinnie lost half his face during the war. That's why he wore the mask.

"Yeah, but that's okay because what's underneath is grade-A material!"Vinnie crowed, posing and flexing well-sculptured biceps.

The guy's a major flirt. I don't think he would ever take anything serious to save his life. From the moment we met, he's was doing things to get me to notice him. I don't think any cute girl would fail to get his attention.

The other mouse is Modo. He's taller than the others and has dark, grey fur. He lost his arm during the war against Plutork so now he has a bionic arm. It has all kinds of cool gadgets including a GPS device. He's very well mannered and polite.

As Throttle told me about what the invaders did to Mars, I began to suspect that's what was happening in Chicago. What they went through on Mars was now happening on Earth. I suspected that's why Limburger was buying up so much of my neighborhood. I showed them the bulldozers digging up a nearby lot.

The mice soon learned that Limburger himself was a Plutorkian bent on strip-mining Earth like he did Mars. The mice are now fighting to protect Earth from suffering the same fate as Mars. They also have to get used to Earth's culture. Fortunately, they're fast learners.

The one problem they had was getting their ship out of Quigley field's scoreboard. They were on their way back to Mars when it was shot down by the Plutorkians. Now they were stranded on Earth. I then suggested they use the Scoreboard as a hideout from their enemies. Throttle at first thought it was crazy till I told him Limburger would never find them.

They thought what I said made sense. It's the perfect hiding place from Limburger. The guys love their new pad. Now Vinnie wanted to grab something to eat. I told them about a cheese shop downtown. And do you know they cringed?

"Ugh!" They groaned.

"What do we look like?" Modo asked, arms folded.

"Mice." I replied. Weird, huh? They're mice but they hate cheese. Then Vinnie suggested hot dogs and root beers. The other two agreed. Before I could say anymore, Vinnie wrapped his tail around my waist and I felt myself picked up. He placed me gently behind him on his bike. I can tell my life is going to get interesting from now on.

Till tomorrow, Charley!

Day 2, Week 1

The next morning I went to the Scoreboard to check on my new friends. They greeted me warmly. They had been using sleeping bags which they placed on the floor.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Morning, Miss Davidson." Throttle answered.

"Call me Charley. Everyone does around here."I said.

"'Sweetheart. Can stay away from the Vin-man, huh?" Vinnie teased.

"Nice to see you, too." I replied, flatly.

"Morning, Miss Charley-ma'am." Modo said, giving me a smile.

"Big guy. Um, I brought you guys some furniture to use." I said, "I'm gonna need some help bringing it in so if..."

"I'll help." Modo said.

"We'll all help." Throttle said.

Vinnie flashed me a flirtatious smile.

"I'd do anything for you, doll."He said.

I had went to several Goodwill shops to find the guys stuff they needed for their new place. Within an hour, we had a bunk bed and a twin bed installed in their room, a table. and chairs, and a sofa.

"And I found a great TV set in case you guys get bored." I said, placing it on a end table in front of the sofa.

"Um, Charley- ma'am?" Modo asked, eying the strange box object. "What's TV?"

"Television. You never heard of-"

It soon dawned on me: hello? Alien mice living in caves on another planet? They aren't going to know about that stuff.

"I'll show you." I put the tv on. There was a wresting match going. The mice were enthralled. They watched breathlessly as one wrestler did a Pilediver move on another wrestler. Soon they were hooked. With stopping Limburger, they didn't watch too many pictures. But they had their favorite shows. For Modo it was Law and Order. Vinnie liked Beverly Hills 90210 and Saved By The Bell. Throttle 's favorite was Dawson's Creek.

It was so shocking to me that these three adorable mouse aliens from Mars would find their way into my life. But they have and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Till tomorrow, Charley!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3, Week 1

Dear Diary,

I still can't believe it. Alien mice dressed like bikers who ride motorcycles, like rock n roll, and drink root beer living on Earth. Not only that but they're from the planet Mars. Of course, I expected little green men. But they're anything but little and green. Not only that but they've got the hottest bodies I've ever seen! Big, muscular, six-foot something tall mice with macho bravado and attitude to boot. Each mouse has a set of red antennas curved at the ends growing out of their heads. They told me all Martian mice do. I learned they use them to communicate telepathically as well as to project their memories when they need to. Some mice like Throttle have the ability. For some others, the ability is there. It's just dormant or stagnant, but with practice it'll work. The war between them and Limburger is still continuing. They've managed to knock over his tower for the third time this week much to his dismay. The mice were thrilled. If Fish Face was mad, they were glad which usually followed with celebrating with dogs and root beers! The only thing I'm not happy about is that they don't include me when they go to fight Limburger. I hope I can convince them to take me next time.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!

Day 4, Week 1

Dear Diary,

It's official. WWF Wrestling is the guys' number one favorite thing to watch on tv. Unfortunately, every move they see, they want to try. We almost had a close call. The other night on WWF, Hulk Hogan had Rowdy Rowdy Piper in a Sleeper Hold. The referee counted the seconds the wrestler was in the move. Screaming crowds of fans in the arena applauded loudly as Hogan was declared the winner.

"Hulkster is awesome!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"That Sleeper move was something else!"Throttle said.

"I'd like to do that!"Modo joined.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said,"These guys are professionals. They've been doing this for years."

"Relax, sweetheart. How hard can it be?"Vinnie replied.

"Yeah, it would be so righteous to do those wrestling moves." Modo joined in.

He then grabbed Vinnie around the throat attempting what he just saw on tv.

"Time it, Throttle."

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty..." He began.

The program went to a commercial advertising a new fishing rod. Modo nearly melted with adoration at the gleaming midnight blue beauty he saw on TV as an expert angler threw out his rod.

He still had Vinnie in the wrestling move and hadn't let him go.

"Uh, Modo..." I began. Vinnie began struggling to breathe. He tried grabbing onto Modo and making frantic signals with his hands. But Modo was glued to the set.

"Modo!" I cried. Everyone turned to look in the direction I was pointing. Modo immediately released Vinnie who began sucking up gulps of air.

"Sorry, bro. You okay?"Modo asked. He looked really worried.

"Remind me never to get you mad." He replied.

"Guess we do need to leave wrestling to the professionals." Throttle said.

"Besides, there are other sports like water-skiing and skateboarding."Vinnie explained.

"Yeah!" The other two said.

Here we go again. They never learn. Till tomorrow, Charley.

Day 5, Week 1

Dear Diary,

Those mice! They make me so mad! They still won't let me join in on the fighting.

Limburger sent bulldozers to dig up land. Unfortunately, an elementary school sat on this property. It was recess. There were little kids playing on the playground. The kids screamed when they saw them then cheered when the guys showed up. I sat with Vinnie on his bike.

"Bros, we gotta save those kids!" Throttle said.

"Let fry that stink fish!" Vinnie cried out.

"That's right. No one hurts little kids while we're around!" Modo said.

"Yeah, let's get that Hallibutt!" I said, aiming a missile launcher at a bulldozer.

I was just about to fire when I felt some thing wrap around my waist and pick me up. Vinnie had whipped his tail around me. I was suspended in mid-air for a minute before he tossed me in a bush.

"Idiot! You ruined my aim. I almost had it." I told him, getting up.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but this is stupid macho guy stuff, remember?" He grinned, "Stay put."

He then rode off laughing and whooping. Just who do those dunderheads think they are? This is my planet. I'm not gonna just stand by and let it get taken over. Why won't they let me help them?

Well, they saved the kids and the school. But I was pissed off at the mice. I wouldn't talk to any of them on the ride back to the garage. I think Vinnie knew I was disgusted with him. I felt his tail wrap around my waist. He then gave me an apologetic squeeze but I was still angry. I undid his tail taking it off me when we stopped at a light.

He tried again and I slapped his tail away. He could tell I was mad and left me alone. I hopped off his bike when we pulled into the garage. I began walking to my front door. I wouldn't look at any of them.

"Charley..."Vinnie began. He looked hurt. I felt guilt rising up in me. These three saved me from Greasepit twice and this is how I treat them? But they have to know that I'm not helpless. I wish they would stop thinking that.

"Vinnie didn't mean any harm, Miss Charley-ma'am. He just don't want you to get hurt." Modo said, looking sad, "None of us do."

"I know you all care about me in your own way. But Earth is my home. I have to protect it." I replied, smiling gently and cradling Modo's cheek.

"It's our home, too." Vinnie joined in.

"At least till we find a way back to Mars." Throttle said.

"We won't let Limburger destroy this planet. We'll stop him cold." Modo declared.

It was hard for me to stay mad at those cute, sad faced adorable mice. And Vinnie's pouty looks made me melt like mush, but know this: I haven't given up. I'll find a way to show those muscle bound macho mice how much help I can be.

Yours Truly, Charley!


	3. Chapter 3

Day 6, Week 1

Dear Diary,

I'm working hard on a secret project. I haven't told the guys. I want to surprise them. I've designed an experimental motorcycle that will have as much firepower as their bikes. I've only just drawn the blueprints for it. Today, I started on the framework. I also need the parts for it. I found a lot of great stuff in the junkyards to salvage. I'll soon have it ready in a few days. Once it's ready, I'll test it out. Oh! I hear Vinnie calling me.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!

Day 12, Week 2

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry it's taken me a long time to write to you, but I've been busy working on the bike. It's done, finally! It looks great. A jet black gleaming beauty all ready to make its debut. I decided to test it out and finally prove to those macho mice that I'm worth my weight in gold. I've been listening to the radio scanner for any crimes that Limburger might be responsible for. That day, the guys were there and they split transmission fluid on my floor. I made them clean it up. All they did was complain. Well, don't come to my place and make a mess. Then expect to just leave it. Limburger made his move. He had Greasepit set fire to a run-down neighborhood. The scanner picked up the police reporting the fire. The guys stopped cleaning and made a bee line for their bikes. I went to get on Vinnie's bike when Throttle stopped me.

"Sorry, babe, but no can do." He said.

"C'mon! Why can't I go too?" I asked.

"'Don't wantcha ta get hurt." Modo said.

"Look after the fort, Sweetheart. We'll be back!" Vinnie said, smiling. Then they rode off before I could say anymore. But I was gonna show them that Charley Davidson wasn't a pushover! After they left, I put on my biker outfit and matching helmet. I wheeled the bike out the back and followed them. I then heard a man's voice. It was coming from a deserted warehouse that was on fire.

"Help! Somebody help me!" It said. I was about to go inside to rescue the man when I saw the guys ride in. I hid on the side of the building and peeked through the window. The guys were looking around all and saw a tape recorder on the floor.

"It's a trap! There ain't nobody here in trouble."Modo exclaimed.

"I can arrange that." Greasepit said, shooting them with a grease gun. The thick greasy, tar-like substance held them like a vice. They couldn't move.

"Oh no! Guys!" I thought. I have to act. How's the time. I pulled the dark visor on my helmet over my face and rode to the doorway where Greasepit's back was to me. He was so busy gloating that he didn't notice I was behind him. I fired a missile the bike blasting him. Then l rode into the doorway.

"Light my fire!" Vinnie exclaimed. Didn't I tell you what a flirt he was?

I then picked up the gun Greasepit dropped and activated the lasers on my bike. I melted the greasy ring of tar freeing the guys. They didn't think I was helpless now. Quite the opposite. Of course, they couldn't see my face so they didn't recognize me. All they saw was a hot biker babe in a pink and black leather outfit who rode a cool black bike.

"So, doll, wanna see me stomp some goons?" Vinnie asked me.

This was working out better than I planned. They're asking me to join them. I was so happy. But I couldn't let on who I was. At least not yet. Play along with them. I motioned him with a bow as to say " after you." We then went after Greasepit and Limburger's goon squad. Modo used Greasepit's gun to fill up a deep ditch in the road to let fire trucks through to put out the fire he set. Vinnie was racing after two cars of goons and I was racing after two others. The four cars crashed into each other. We high-fived each other. It felt great to be one of the guys. Then I snuck away from Vinnie. I had to keep my secret a while longer. I took a back road and got to the garage before the guys. I quickly changed and finished moping up the stuff they spilled.

I had just finished when they pulled in. They left tire marks where I'd just finished moping. I was miffed but I let it go. I then went into my act.

"So, did you save the world again?" I asked, pretending to be angry.

"Was there ever a doubt, babe?" Throttle asked.

"Anything else happen?"

"Only that we met the coolest biker babe in the galaxy." Vinnie replied, obviously smitten.

"She was rad." Modo said, beside himself with joy.

"She was cool! She was rad!" They cried, estatic, falling on the ground laughing.

"Oh, brother." I murmured, plunging the mop into the bucket, as water splashed on them.

They could sense I was upset, but just left me alone and didn't ask any questions. I thought they would've figured out that their new biker buddy was me. Boy, are those mice thick!

Till tomorrow, Charley!

Day 13, Week 2

Dear Diary,

I continued being the Masked Motorcyclist. They never found out it was me. It was fun helping the guys stop Limburger from stealing oil and shipping it to Plutork. I also got to test out the new prototype motorbike I made for Washington. It works like a charm! I also got to show those macho mice a thing or two. I still tried to get them to let me help them as me but they wouldn't listen.

"If Miss Wonderful can do it, why can't I?" I asked them when they were getting ready to go out again. Do you know they just laughed?

"Look, Sweetheart. We think you're the best mechanic this slide of Chicago but the Masked Motorcyclist...she's awesome. Face it, it takes some righteous moves to pull off what she does."Vinnie told me.

"I hope you're listening to yourself. I'd love to record this." I replied. And speaking of record, that fool had a camera on his bike to take pictures of the Masked Motorcyclist!

Those wrench heads! I'll show them awesome! I let them ride off. I went upstairs and put on my biker babe outfit and rode out.

Limburger had a new baddie working for him: Caroder Cody. We had to be careful because anything metal including our bikes that he touched would be mush. Limburger's cronies were attacking an oil derrick when they showed up. A thick pipe fell on Vinnie and Greasepit was aiming at him. I leaped my bike off a giant pipe and ran Grease gut over.

I helped get the pipe off Vinnie and rode off. I then went off to help the other guys. Modo was trying to fit a pipe back in place that was loose. I used a lever on my bike to help him then I rode off to help Throttle. I hated not being able to reveal myself to them but I knew they'd never let me help if they knew who I was.

I got back home in time and changed before the guys came back. I put out hot dogs and root beers. I then sat down just as they pulled in.

"About time." I said, angrily, " I got other things to do, ya know? I suppose Miss Wonderful was there?"

"Sure was." They said. They just ignored me and sat down at the table. I was fuming. They couldn't stop talking about how cool the Masked Motorcyclist was: her bike, her style, everything. I'm just as good a biker as Miss What's Her Face! They didn't think I was good enough but she was?!

"Ugh! Charley, these dogs are cold!"Throttle said, interrupting my thoughts. That did it!

"Well, excuse me!" I shouted, getting up and in his face,"Why don't you ask your hot bimbette to warm 'em up for you?"

I then stomped off. They left me alone and I pretended to go to bed. I 'm not dropping this. Yours Truly, Charley!

Day 13, Week 2 11p.m.

The guys were sitting at the table playing checkers. When I rode up as the Masked Motorcyclist. The guys looked up and saw me. I motioned for them to follow me.

"Sweetheart, I'd follow you anywhere." Vinnie said, dreamily blowing me a kiss.

"Should we tell Charley?' I heard him ask the others.

"Naw, she's asleep. Let's keep it that way." Throttle replied, placing a finger to his lips motioning the guys to be quiet.

We arrived at an oil derrick to stop Coroder Cody, Greasepit, and Dr. Karbunkle from stealing pipes of oil. All four of us charged at them then Karbunkle created tar monsters from the oil. Vinnie and I took out one of the monsters by trampling with our tires. During the fight debris fell on us. I don't remember anything else but falling off my bike and getting hit with one of the pipes. Everything went blank after that. I then remembered Throttle carrying me inside the garage. He then removed my helmet. That's when they found out the truth about who the Masked Motorcyclist was-me!

"Charley?" They all said.

"Hi, guys. Surprise!" I said, sheepishly.

Then I told them everything. Vinnie to say the least was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"You coulda told us, babe." Throttle said.

"I did. But you never listen." I replied.

"Charley, we keep you out because you could get hurt and you did. I don't want you getting hurt." Modo said, looking sad.

I told him I got hurt because I did something dangerous not be because I'm a woman. They learned that I was as capable of fighting bad guys as they were. I want to go on more adventures but for now I think I'll retire for a while!

Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	4. Chapter 4

Day 14, Week 2

Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since the guys crashed their ship on Earth. It landed right in the middle of Quigley Field's scoreboard. They haven't been able to get it to work which left them stranded here. Now they've made it their home. They don't complain. They love their new pad and they really love football. They watch all the games played there at Quigley Field for free of course. Being a Martian hiding in the scoreboard really does have its perks. I just wish they would get their own snacks!

One time, I went to get them hot dogs. I stood in line for twenty minutes. I come back with a box filled with dogs. No sooner I come through the door. Wham! I get tackled by all three of them. As it turned out, they decided to play their own game. Modo threw Throttle the ball. Throttle had the ball was chased by Modo and Vinnie. Vinnie tackled both of them which caused all three of them to collide into me. We all fell to the floor.

"Did we make a touchdown?" Modo asks Throttle who's at the bottom of the heap.

"More like a squash down." He replies, taking out a flattened football.

"Bad play." Vinnie says, then glancing at me, 'Course I'd make a play for you, doll."

He gave me a seductive smile while I glared at him.

"Oh, get off me, you lummox!" I replied, angrily getting up, " Why can't you guys get your own grub? Now lunch got sacked." I then pointed to the hot dogs covered in extra mustard scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, man! We just trashed lunch!" Throttle groaned.

"Bummer City!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Charley-ma'am. It's my fault. The game was my idea." Modo said, looking down.

I brightened up at once because how do you stay mad at someone like Modo? The guy is a big teddy bear. There's not a mean bone in his body.

"Uh, Charley- ma'am, would you-?" Modo faltered.

"I'll get some more dogs." I smiled, caressing his cheek while he shyly smiled.

" Just ease up on the horseplay." I said.

The day was going well till the Loogi Brothers showed up. I had another box of dogs ready for the guys when the Loggi rode through in dune buggies knocking me down. Limburger hired them to get rid of the Biker Mice. These foul smelling creeps weren't a match for the guys, of course. I had just gotten up after having the wind knocked outta me when those two slimeballs grabbed me. They then flew threw the air carrying me.

" Let me go, you rotting carcasses!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say, lady." They laughed, throwing me in mid air. I was terrified. I was falling. I thought I was gonna be road pizza when Vinnie flew through the air catching me.

"Gotcha!" He yelled.

"Great, genius, but whose's got you?" I asked.

"Relax, Sweetheart, this is typical, everyday hero work." He told me, then to his bike,"Yo, bike, throw us a line!"

Vinnie's bike shot out a grappling hook from which a rope was attached. Vinnie then grabbed the rope.

"Hang on, Charley. We're gonna make like a trout." He swung through the air like Tarzan while holding me. We landed on his bike and it flew down to the road. Vinnie may act like a jerk sometimes but he's the best today. I hugged him and he blushed.

The guys stopped the Loogis and saved the day again. I was able to bring them another box. So they got to enjoy their lunch of hot dogs ladened with extra toppings of mustard, relish, and onions.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 16, Week 3

Dear Diary,

What a week it's been! The guys gave me a lift to the bank. No sooner I stepped in when blam! Those four creeps blasted out the wall with missile launchers.

"You know what this is!" One of them said,"Now hand over the money or we get rough."

The force of the blast knocked me and the other customers down. It looked bad till the mice came crashing through the window on their bikes. Throttle tackled on goon to the ground socking him with his Nuke Knuckles. The mice went to get the other baddies.

"Don't come any closer! I got a hostage!" The head crook said.

"Charley?" All three mice said. I walked behind them.

"Why am I always the hostage?" I asked them annoyed. The crook had Greasepit and aimed a missile launcher at him.

"Please!" Greasepit said, looking mercifully at the mice and then glancing at the creep holding the gun on him. Vinnie then began walking away. After all, the hell Greasepit put the mice through who could blame them? But Throttle placed his hand on Vinnie's shoulder.

"Much as we hate to do it, Greasepit's going to need our help." Throttle told him.

"Oh,man! This job totally bites sometimes!" Vinnie groaned. The creep then told the guys to raise their hands. The mice did for a minute then whistled. Their bikes shot at the gun the creep held. He dropped it and I caught it. The creeps then ran and we went after them. Modo and Throttle went after one car Vinnie and I went after the other. I blasted the other car with the missile launcher. Man, that felt good! Vinnie got a little annoyed because he didn't get to blast them. Well, he wouldn't shut up!

Throttle and Modo fell into the Pits. It was a large crater that housed some of the worst criminals in the galaxy. The place was run by a disgusting creep known as the Pit Boss. I was worried about the guys being in that Godforsaken place.

"We have to get them out of there." I told Vinnie,"They could be getting beaten up and shot at. We have to do something."

"We are. We're sending me down there." He replied. I was touched. I thought about how brave and noble he was at that time. Till he opened his mouth.

"'Vinnie' I said, "How noble of you."

"Noble, Snoble. If they're getting beaten and shot at, you think I'm gonna let those two glory hounds have all the fun? I can't wait to get down there!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He really is an idiot! Anyway, I told him to find the guys and get out.

"Keep a low profile." I said.

Instead, he tears up the Pits in typical Vinnie Van Wham fashion by blowing and shooting up the place. He rescues the guys plus a store clerk named Manuel who the Pit Boss' crew abducted. All in all, he helped save the day.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!

Day 17, Week 3

Dear Diary,

Today, the guys helped save Chicago again from Limburger. Cheese Breath stole a weapon called the Annihilator from a military show. This weapon had as much firepower as their bikes and was made from a metal that was hard to penetrate. During one battle, I was thrown from Vinnie's bike. I landed in some bushes.

"What a ride, guys!" I said, getting up. "Guys?" I then looked around. I saw a pile of a building in rubble. My heart sank as I saw three mouse tails protruding underneath.

"GUYS!" I yelled. I frantically began clearing away rock after rock hoping against hope they were alright.

"Guys! Are you okay?" I asked. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sign of movement. Then the guys began pushing the rocks off themselves.

"Sweetheart, you were worried about me?" Vinnie asked, excitedly. I was but I didn't let on.

"I'm more worried what'll happen to Chicago now that Limburger has the Annihilator in his grubby hands." I replied. But Throttle had an idea how to stop him. We went back to the Scoreboard and the mice tore parts from their spaceship that they put on their bikes. Vinnie's bike wasn't too thrilled with the change but she accepted it. The mice stopped Limburger and retrieved the Annihilator. All in a day's work for my guys.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	6. Chapter 6

Day 17, Week 3

Dear Diary,

Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie are the best of friends. No. More like brothers except they're not bonded by blood. But today that same friendship was tested.

We were on the football field of Quigley field playing soccer. We chased after the ball on our bikes. Vinnie and Modo were chasing the ball. Vinnie rode from the left while Modo rode right. They then crashed into each other.

"You big dummy! Why didn't you look where you were going?" Vinnie yelled at Modo.

"Why, didn't you?" Modo yelled back.

"Bros! Bros! It's a friendly game, remember?" Throttle said, riding up to his two friends and trying to calm them down.

"I'm sorry, Modo." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Modo replied. Then they playfully began punching each other in the shoulder.

Peace was restored till they heard the radio.

"Hey, buddies!" The unmistakable voice of their favorite radio dj, Sweet Georgie Brown boomed out,"Chicago's head honcho, Lawrence Limburger has just announced he's tearing down the local wildlife reserve. 'Look like it's wipeout time for our furry friends. Later!

Was there no level that Stinkfish won't sink to?

"Now that just pisses me off!" Vinnie said.

"Yeah, nobody harms wild animals while we're around!" Modo declared.

"Let's go fry Flounder Face's fins!" Throttle replied.

I wanted to go with them, but my bike started acting up. I had to go back to the garage to fix it.

"Yo, Sweetheart, there's room on my bike for two." Vinnie said, winking at me.

"Yeah. For you and your ego!" I replied. The other two laughed.

"'Guess she told you, Romeo." Throttle teased.

"Funny."

"Save that reserve, guys. I'll catch up." I said.

What I didn't know at the time was that the guys were riding into a trap. Limburger hired a creepy alien Elvis- look-a-like named Evil Eye Weevil. Evil Eye had the ability to get people mad at each other. The plan was to make the guys have a falling out so Limburger could get them one at a time. Evil Eye had just zapped the guys with a hostility ray then left. I rode up to see all three of them arguing like crazy.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up, Charley!" They all shouted.

I was so shocked. They never acted like this before. They never acted like this with me. Even Throttle, who's usually the voice of reason, wasn't acting like himself.

"You guys bug me!" Throttle told his two friends.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of you always bossing me around. I'm gone!" Vinnie shouted, riding off.

"Go!" Throttle said, crossing his arms, then turning to Modo,"And you, if you had a brain inside that helmet of yours you'd split,too."

"Fine by me! Next time you need muscle in a fight you're on your own!" Modo shouted back, then he rode off.

"Ah! Who needs any of 'em?" He said, riding off.

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. I saw Evil Eye chase his two cronies, The Pukes of Hazard, to Limburger plaza. I then began putting two and two together.

I went to find the guys to warn them. I went to the scoreboard. No guys. Then I went to the garage. I found Throttle and told him about Evil Eye. The ray wore off, thank goodness.

"Evil Eye Weevil?" He asked me," He had a stunt show on Mars and a hostility ray. Oh yeah. That explains a lot. I gotta find Vinnie and Modo."

"I'll come with you." I said.

"No!" He shouted. I was a little hurt till he took my hand in his.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Charley-girl, but this is between me and my bros." He said, in a lower and gentler voice. I understood. He needed to do this on his own. They had to repair their friendship.

Throttle found out Evil Eye and his baddies got Vinnie and Modo. Throttle singlehandedly saved them. Evil Eye tried using the ray again but Throttle used a mirror to deflect the beam hitting Evil Eye and his crew. They then fought among themselves. The guys were able to mend their friendship.

"Hey, we can still catch the Nubs game." Modo told his two friends who grinned.

"I know a better team than that" I said.

"Who?" Modo asked me.

The Biker Mice from Mars!" I answered.

The Mice then cheered, "Yeah!" To have a friendship that can't be broken no matter what is a beautiful thing. Till tomorrow, Charley!


	7. Chapter 7

Day 1, Week 10

Dear Diary,

It's been a month since I last wrote. But a lot has happened. The mice finally caught Limburger. They then took him back to Mars to stand trial for crimes against Mars. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out well. The guys were falsely accused by their fellow freedom fighters of being traitors and were put in prison. Limburger escaped. They then escaped and went after Limburger.

While this went on, Limburger's baddies kidnapped me hoping to trade me for their boss. They then took me to Mars and tried to sell me to Sand Raiders. I was rescued by the guys but they were recaptured by their people and sentenced to die. I was able to defend the guys and save them from death. Then Limburger tried to drop a giant glacier on us. The mice shattered it. We pursued the Big Cheese back to Earth.

We didn't catch Limburger The mice hope to return back to Mars. Especially Throttle. I think it's because he misses a certain someone. His lady love-The leader of the Freedom Fighters- Carbine.

He really loves her. The feeling is mutual. I saw how sad she looked when Throttle was leaving to go back to Earth.

"Hey, I'll be back." He told her.

"Hey, I'll be waiting." She replied. I hope things work out for those two.

Till tomorrow, Charley!

Day 8, Week 10

Dear Diary,

Love. There's no other way I can describe how I feel about Vinnie. I never thought I'd be putting love and Vinnie in the same breath. But I have. It all started after we defeated Catscan. Limburger sent him to attack the Last Chance. Throttle and Modo went to get parts from their spaceship to put around the garage to protect it from Cheese Breath.

Vinnie and I singlehanded stopped Catscan saving the garage. After that, my feelings for him grew. I tried to deny them but it hasn't been easy. The other day, he and the rest of the guys were here doing tuneups on their bikes.

It was hot and he had taken his shirt off. God, he looked hot! Those broad shoulders, that muscular chest, and the biceps in his arms made me weak in the knees.

"Liking the view, huh, sweetheart?" He chuckled," Can't blame you. I got it going on!"

"You wish, pal." I replied, straightening up and walking away. I hoped to God he didn't see the blush on my cheeks. After that, he flirted shamelessly whenever he saw me. I tried to avoid him and go on with what I was doing. Why did he have to be so cute, handsome, and charming? Plus he had a muscular build that made most women swoon. If he was ugly and unappealing it would be so easy to ignore him. But he made his presence known by being as loud as he could. I went to the kitchen and was coming back with cans of root beer. I didn't know Vinnie had come in to help me. I dropped them and reached down to pick them up. Vinnie reached at the same time I did. Our hands touched. I felt a spark. Then our lips met. The kiss was slow and steady then it deepened and was sultry.

I felt his powerful arms go around my waist pulling me towards him. I put my arms around his neck. I began rubbing his back. Then he began kissing my neck then my breasts.

"No, we shouldn't." I said. I then pulled away, buttoning my chest up.

"I'm sorry, I'm going too fast. I'll stop." He told me.

Don't get me wrong. I like the attention, but I didn't want things moving too fast. I wanted to take things slow. I didn't want to end up hurt.

"Plus I don't want to be treated as another Vinnie Van Wham sidearm."I said.

"I'd never do that to you. I love you." He replied, looking hurt.

" I want to believe that."

"Give me a chance, sweetheart." Vinnie pleaded. I thought about turning him down, but he's so cute when he's humble and pouting. I didn't have the heart. We're having dinner together tonight. I'll let you know how it turns out. Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	8. Chapter 8

Day 10, Week 10

Dear Diary,

Vinnie and I went on an actual date! It's like a dream come true. He asked me out after our almost make out session.

"Hey, uh, Sweetheart. You, uh, got any plans tonight?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous. He keep rubbing the back of his head and fidgeting with his bandana.

"Not really." I grinned. I knew what was coming.

"You wanna, well-"

"I'd love to go out with you." I said, "Let's have dinner in the park."

"Really? I mean awesome!" He grinned, " Pick you up at six?"

I packed a picnic basket. I got to do cooking. It was exciting. I haven't felt like this since I was dating Jack. We still haven't told Throttle or Modo about us. I wanted to wait a while. The date started out great till I wound up in the hospital.

We rode out to the park. We got off the bike and walked over to a grove of tall oak trees.

I spread out a beach blanket and we sat down under a large oak.

"I'll get out the basket." I said, getting up but Vinnie stopped me.

"I got it covered, doll." He said. He then whistled to his bike. It came over. He then took the basket out of the back compartment of his bike.

I made fried chicken, macaroni salad, and for dessert, peach pie. I also brought bottles of root beer.

"Quite a spread! I didn't know you could cook." Vinnie said, surprised.

" This is something i haven't done since Home Ec." I said.

"Not bad." He said, biting into a chicken leg.

" Thanks. It's one of the few domesticated things I know how to do."

" I'm kinda surprised that you wanted to go out with me." Vinnie said.

"Why is that?"

He looked down before he answered me.

"I haven't exactly given you a reason why you should." I knew what he meant. He's a pretty big flirt. And since we weren't a couple before, he'd gotten the attention of any available girl that caught his eye. So naturally he thought I wasn't going to take him seriously.

"We're together now. That's all that matters." I told him. I had placed my hands into his. I felt his fingers curl around mine. I then felt a small shiver up my spine. I then smiled.

His face lit up and he smiled back.

"I just want you to know...You've always had my heart from the moment we met." He told me.

He then placed his arms around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. I began pressing my body against his. He dipped his head and kissed me. It was a long, gentle kiss. It took my breath away and frightened me at the same time. His lips? So soft. His hands? So gentle. We began pressing against each other and continued to kiss. Vinnie, at this point was becoming very passionate. We were so into each other that we didn't notice Greasepit was behind us.

I happened to break away from the kiss and looked over Vinnie's shoulder. I shrieked at seeing that walking grease stain. Vinnie saw my face and turned around.

"'Looks like my lucky day. I gets to rub out one of them meeces. Mistah Limboiger will be happy." Greasepit said.

"Ain't gonna happen, Greasestain." I heard Vinnie say. I saw Greasepit take out a blaster. I lunged forward to stop him from shooting Vinnie. Greasepit fired getting me in the shoulder.

"CHARLEY!" I heard Vinnie screaming. I put a hand to my shoulder and saw blood. I was bleeding. I saw Vinnie go after Greasepit and sock him him in the jaw. He knocked him out cold. I found myself fainting and Vinnie catching me.

"It's gonna be alright, Sweetheart. I'll get you a doctor." I didn't remember what happened after that. I had lost consciousness.

I woke up in the hospital the next morning. The guys were all there. They stood at my bedside. Throttle was on the right side while Modo was on the left. Vinnie sat next to me holding my hand. Throttle and Modo found out the whole story from Vinnie.

"I'm sorry. We meant to tell you about us." I said.

"Don't be." Throttle said, "And I'm not surprised. The way you two have been eyeing each other lately, it was bound to happen."

"Throttle and me bet when. I gave it a few days." Modo said, grinning.

" I gave it a week." Throttle said, chuckling. Guys are unbelievable, sometimes. Placing bets on my love life? Well, the doctor told me I was lucky. The bullet missed my vital organs. After this incident, Vinnie told me he's never leaving my side. I feel like I am lucky. Lucky in love.

Till tomorrow, Charley!


	9. Chapter 9

Day 13, Week 10

Dear Diary,

Today, Modo lost his bionic arm. Well, he didn't really lose it. It got damaged during a fight with Limburger's goons. Usually when this happens I whip out my toolbox and I'm able to fix it. Not this time. It was beyond repair. Modo was pretty depressed.

"How did you get your bionic arm in the first place?" I asked him.

Modo just looked down and away. I could tell it was too painful for him to tell me. My heart went out to the big guy.

"You tell her." Modo told Throttle.

Throttle then placed his antennas which glowed like a burning flame against my temple. Then I saw it. A dark and dank underground lab. I saw my guys dressed like soldiers strapped down to tables. I couldn't move or cry out. I was seeing the past. Throttle's memories. I saw what Modo feared to tell me.

Modo was lying on a table unconscious. Where his arm used to be was rotted flesh. Burnt flesh. I could smell it. It was making me sick. I felt like vomiting. I shut my eyes tight to block out the image. Poor Modo.

Then I saw Karbunkle step out of the shadows towards Modo. He was carrying a bionic arm. He attached it to Modo's empty arm socket. The rest of the flesh from his old arm fell away. Then Throttle pulled away and I was back in the garage.

"So you see why we can't just find another arm. Throttle said.

"Hey, no problem, bro. We just convince the demented doc to build a new one for Modo." Vinnie said.

"Right, Vin. 'Like Dr. Giggles is really gonna listen to us. Get serious." I said.

"I got a plan, Sweetheart." He replied.

I could smell trouble especially when Vinnie agreed to let Greasepit kidnap him and take him to Limburger. Of course, I was right. Karbunkle created a new bionic arm alright. Unfortunately, it was attached to a new robot! Karbunkle had drugged Vinnie and was using his brainwaves to control the robot.

It was the craziest thing. The robot looked and acted like Vinnie. Throttle and Modo tried everything to stop it. But how do you stop something that knows your every move before you make it? Then the robot grabbed them and tried to throw them off the roof of a building.

"Vinnie! Don't! Throttle and Modo are your friends!" I said.

"Charley? Hey, Sweetheart!" He said. Thank goodness the robot had a lot of Vinnie's personality.

"They're not to blame. That cheesehead Karbunkle is." I said. The robot went berserk.

"Karbunkle! Karbunkle! KARBUNKLE!" It screamed.

Smoke was coming out of its ears. It started malfunctioning. It fell to the ground. I knelt by its side. Throttle and Modo stood nearby.

"Hey, bro. Something I owe ya." The robot said, tearing off one of its arms and handing it to Modo. Modo attached the new arm to his empty arm socket. He was happy to be back to action. The robot then shut off.

I wondered what happened to Vinnie when we saw him ride up. He was able to break free of Karbunkle's control.

"Told ya it'd work, Sweetheart." He grinned.

I felt like strangling him for making me worry but instead I gave him a big hug. It felt wonderful to have him back. Till Tomorrow, Charley!

Day 14, Week 10

Dear Diary,

I never realized just how powerful an emotion jealousy is until today. The guys had just come in. Modo's nephew, Rimfire was with them.

"Charley!" They called.

I had just finished changing the oil on a car plus replacing the tire. I was fixing the carburetor on another car. I got from under the car and approached them.

"What's up? You knock over Limburger's tower again? That was be the twentieth time this month."

"Twenty-first. But who's counting?" Throttle replied, chuckling.

"Great news! Manuel invited us to his kid sister's party. It's tomorrow." Modo said," He said it's his way of thanking us for saving him from The Pits."

"I wouldn't mind going if I could see Miss Maribel again." Rimfire replied, dreamily.

Maribel was Manuel's sister who was visiting from Mexico. Ever since meeting and rescuing her from Limburger's baddies, Rimfire was smitten. Modo looked a little worried about his young nephew becoming infatuated with a girl he just met.

"Wanna come, Sweetheart? It'll be a blast." Vinnie asked.

"Okay." I said.

The party as it turned out was called a quinceanera or a coming of age party. Manuel told us it was a special party celebrated in the Latin community. When a girl turned fifteen, she was passing from childhood into womanhood. She was presented with gifts, there were dances, and the girl was supposed to light fifteen candles. The family knew about the mice and didn't scream when they saw them. They greeted us warmly.

"Manuel!" The mice called. Their old friend grinned when he saw them and heartily shook hands with them.

"Where's Maribel?' Rimfire asked, quickly.

"Oh, she's home getting ready. Actually, our cousins are helping her get ready. As a quinceanera, it's a custom for her to be escorted to her party."Manuel replied.

Suddenly, an older woman, Manuel's mother blabbered something in Spanish to her son. Manuel frowned.

"Something wrong, Manuel?" Throttle asked him.

"Three of the caballeros and her escort who were supposed to bring her backed out at the last minute. I hate to ask..." He looked at the guys.

"We'll help." Modo replied.

"You helped us when we were in the Pits. ' Least we can do."Throttle said.

"Thank you, my young friends. I'll show where the fitting room is."

The guys were happy to help till they found out they had to wear tuxes. The one article of clothing that bikers hate. I thought they looked great. But the poor guys looked miserable. Well, the party went great. Maribel looked lovely in her long pink evening gown and matching flowers. She asked Rimfire to start off the first dance which he quickly accepted. Everything was going great till Manuel's female cousins showed up.

Esperanza and Luz couldn't take their eyes off Vinnie. They flocked around him, cooing and giggling.

"Blanco que lindo." They kept saying.

"White and pretty." Manuel said to me,"They've taken a liking to your young friend."

That's an understatement. Vinnie couldn't understand and shyly smiled back. Then Esperanza and Luz began pawing him. I was mad. I wanted them to back off. Both girls began tugging on his arms. They both wanted to dance with him. They looked to see me walking up. Manuel shouted something in Spanish causing both girls to release him and walk away.

I smiled a thanks at Manuel.

"Felt like a pretzel." Vinnie said to me.

"I'm glad those two are gone"

"Sweetheart, don't tell me you were jealous."

"I was afraid you'd forget about me."

"Will never happen." He replied, holding me.

"Then let's dance." I said. It took that one moment in time to realize how much I cared about him.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	10. Chapter 10

Day 15, Week 4

Dear Diary,

What a day! The guys were in the Scoreboard playing Pogs. You know that game where you flip the bottle caps? Instead of bottle caps, they were tossing around a hubcap they got from Limburger's limo after blowing it up.

Modo fired his bionic arm at one. It flew threw the air. I had just finished wiping off the handlebars on my bike when I looked up and saw it coming at me. I dived for the floor as it knocked my toolbox off a table scattering tools everywhere. Throttle had caught it and threw it to Vinnie.

"Guess you guys can't play Pogs without using deadly force." I said, picking up the tools.

"You can do that?" Vinnie asked.

"Heads up, bros!" Throttle said, looking out the window and activating the radar in his helmet,"We've got company."

Vinnie, Modo, and I went to look out with Throttle.

A large alien ship was fast approaching the Scoreboard. It was on fire and headed right for us!

"That's a Plutorkian battle ship. Don't think they're here to invite us to dinner." Vinnie said.

A laser blast from the ship knocked us back and down. Modo's eye was flashing red.

"Well, let's send 'em a reply!" Modo replied, angrily getting up, and firing at the ship. Throttle and Vinnie followed suit with blasters. The ship kept coming.

"Rock and Hide, Sweetheart!" Vinnie said, wrapping his tail around my waist and pulling me to safety. Throttle and Modo took cover as well. The ship crashed and stuck in the Scoreboard.

We got up and walked over to the ship.

"Not again! Where on the Scoreboard does it say alien parking?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah,we might as well hang a target on that thing." Modo remarked.

Suddenly the door of the ship fell open. Smoke came out. A shadowy figure emerged. We braced ourselves.

"Sorry, Stinkfish, but you've just entered a blow away zone." Vinnie said, swinging at the figure. Modo caught his fist in time with his metal hand.

"Modo!" Vinnie said, frowning.

"Hold it. It's Rimfire." He explained. Vinnie dropped his fist as Modo's teenaged nephew came more into view.

"Hi, Uncle Modo." He said, coughing.

"Still fighting for freedom, eh, bros?" Said a voice as another figure came into view. It was an older Martian Mouse I'd never seen before.

The guys seemed very happy to see him as Modo picked him up in a bear hug. The older mouse grinned then slapped his ears as Modo released him. Then the guy tackled Vinnie. I steered clear of this guy as he and Vinnie wrestled on the floor. Then Vinnie threw him off. He then leg tripped Throttle and Modo laughing the whole time. All three mice were on the floor socking each other. Vinnie and Rimfire joined in. Then Modo was thrown back on his rear lopsided grin on his face. I just shook my head. There they were on the floor beating each other up like idiots!

"Before you macho mice beat each other black and blue, anyone care to introduce me?" I asked.

Modo did the honors. I found out his name was Stoker. He was the leader of the guys' unit back on Mars. He told me how Stoker taught them everything they knew about fighting, hunting, and fishing. The guy certainly liked fighting a lot. And I thought Vinnie was the ultimate adrenaline junkie. Stoker was a legend among the Freedom Fighters. His guidance and leadership made them into the heroes they were today.

When they finally broke it up, Rimfire told us that Stoker was a prisoner of the Plutorkians. They had him chained to a post and were making him break rocks with a sledge hammer when Rimfire singlehandedly freed him. They then stole one of their ships and headed to Mars. But Mars was surrounded by Plutorkian forces. They had to change course. So they headed to Earth to find Modo. They were about to contact us but Stoker accidentally fired at the Scoreboard causing the mice to fire back at them. Now they were stuck and couldn't get back. I offered to fix their ship to which they agreed.

Modo had put the tv on to watch his favorite show, Law and Order. Instead what he saw made him cringe. Stinkfish aka Lawrence Limburger was in a commercial selling a new shampoo called Clampoo. He was offering people the chance to try it free. He even slipped a twenty-dollar bill in each bottle.

"Why is he being so generous?" I thought.

"Now what's wrong with this picture? A Plutorkian peddling soap suds?" Throttle asked.

"Don't even have to think about it to know it's crooked." Modo murmured.

"Let's go fry his fins!" Stoker said.

"Yeah!" Vinnie cheered.

"My kinda music!"Modo crowed.

The guys were ecstatic but I noticed Rimfire looked worried.

"Stoke, maybe this isn't a hot idea." He told him.

He couldn't have been more right. Stoker lost his freedom fighting edge due to old age. He kept making mistakes which caused the Plutorkians who were after him to capture Rimfire. It was a tough blow to him. Getting old is never easy for anyone. Even someone who others look up to. The guys were disappointed that he was no longer the fighter they remembered. Stover felt he had let everyone down. Vinnie didn't make things easy for him either. I think he was a little jealous, too. I was working on the spaceship and needed parts.

"You almost done?" He asked me.

"I'm gonna have to go back to the garage and get some extra parts before you guys can risk flying this crate." I said.

"Hey, pretty lady, how about I ride you over?" Stoker asked.

"She's already got her ride." Vinnie replied, rudely then softly to me,"Hop on, Sweetheart."

Vinnie felt Stoker was a washout. Modo still believed in him but Throttle had his doubts. Stoker was really down in the dumps. He had loaned me his jacket to put on so I wouldn't catch a cold. The guys went off to rescue Rimfire while I stayed with him.

"You keep it." He told me as I was giving it back, "My biker days are over."

"You may move a step slower now, but I know you have just as much to contribute." I said. He felt so much better after I encouraged him. He went to help the guys. I found out when they came back that Stoker yelled out maneuvers that helped them defeat the Plutorkians and rescue Rimfire. I finally repaired the ship and the two mice got ready to leave.

"Ride free, nephew." Modo said, hugging Rimfire.

"Command Center's waitin', Stoke." Rimfire said.

"So, punk" Stoker began with Vinnie.

"Punk?" Vinnie questioned.

"You're one bad motor jammer." He said.

"Thanks, old timer." Vinnie replied.

"Stoker."

"You know, you should be proud to have donated the clay from which I molded this warrior work of art!" Vinnie declared, posing and showing off his physique.

"The privilege is overwhelming!" Stoker replied, sarcastically,"But don't forget."

"What's that?"

He grabbed Vinnie by the arm throwing him to the floor.

"The badder you are, the harder you fall!"

"Foul play! I love it!" Vinnie laughed, leg tripping Stoker. Then they started socking each other all over again! The other mice of course joined in. Some things never change! Till tomorrow, Charley!


	11. Chapter 11

Day 18, Week 11

Dear Diary,

Today, Jack came to see me. Jack McCyber. We used to date in high school. You know I almost married him? But we eventually broke up. I never knew why at the time. We both wanted different things. I wanted a career in auto mechanics. His was computers. He's one of the best computer hackers I know. We remained friends ever since and promised to keep in touch. Anyway, he showed up with a woman!

The mice and I were fighting Limburger's goons then Napolean Brie's creeps from Detroit came into the mix. It looked like curtains for us till two motorcycles came into view. One was silver and white. The other was a metallic pink color. The riders fired at Brie's baddies and Limburger's goon squad. Both parties fled in fear. The first biker removed his helmet.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" He said, hugging me back.

Vinnie didn't look too happy. He was a little jealous. He and Jack had started off on the wrong foot when they first met but they got along after that. I let go of Jack to look at him.

"I want you to meet Angel." He said, motioning towards the second biker.

"Angel?" Vinnie asked.

The second biker wore a hot pink skintight biker suit and spike-heeled pink boots. She removed her helmet to reveal a gorgeous human girl with long, pink hair.

"Angel Revson." She replied, in a sultry almost seductive voice.

The guys, of course, were awestruck and went gaga over her. Till Jack put his arm around her.

"My fiancée." Jack said, as the girl smiled at the mice and then Jack.

The girl was pretty but she had a nasty attitude. I thought she was very rude. You know guys never pay that stuff any attention when it's the woman they're with. I don't know what Jack saw in her.

Jack told us he and Angel were going to get married and spend their honeymoon in Vegas.

"Wow! I've always wanted to go there." I breathed, excitedly, "I heard it's romantic."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure a stale cookie like you will find someone to marry." Angel replied, flatly. I was so mad! I wanted to smack her good! Who did this tramp think she was?

We found out later that both Limburger and Brie were after Jack's new bike. It was a cyber bike. It had the ability to fly and had unlimited firepower. We also found out Jack's new girlfriend was really a Plutorkian agent working for Brie. The suit she had on gave her the ability to morph into any being she wanted including human. Her job was to get close to Jack so she could steal the blueprints for his bike. That would explain why she's was such a jerk. Poor Jack. He was so embarrassed.

"I can't believe I kissed her!" he groaned.

"Look at it this way at least you found out before the wedding." I replied.

"And the wedding night." Vinnie joined in.

Jack shuddered even more. He told us this experience has taught him to look deeper. He's going to be more careful the next relationship he gets into. Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	12. Chapter 12

Day 19, Week 11

Dear Diary,

Modo had a close brush with death today. Limburger was trying to steal Chicago's dirt. He decided he was going to use Modo's bike to pull it off. Of course, Modo wasn't going to just hand his bike over. So the Big Cheese decided to trap him in a toxic pit and take it.

Vinnie and Throttle were lying under a tree in a park next to a lake while Modo was polishing his bike. I was in the lake swimming. I was wearing my bathing suit and had just waded to shore where the guys were.

"Climb in, guys. The water's great." I said.

Suddenly, I was hit by a large wave of water. A large ship sailed by. Greasepit was steering it. The guys put on their helmets and went after him. I was getting dressed and was putting on one of my shoes.

"Guys! Wait for me!" I cried. They rode off. I was annoyed at them.

But my annoyance turned to fear when I made it over there. Modo was lying on the ground covered in blue toxic goo. A few feet from him was a smashed computer panel. I found out that the ship Greasepit was on contained toxic waste. Modo got on board and went after Greasepit. Modo blasted Greasepit with his bionic arm knocking him overboard. The ship was out of control and crashed into the shore spilling out toxic waste. Modo and his bike were covered in it. Throttle and Vinnie were yelling for him to get away from the toxic waste. But he went back to save his bike. Limburger used a metal hook to grab the bike which was attached to a large helicopter. He flew off.

"Modo! Are you alright?" I panicked, feeling his forehead. He wasn't responding. I looked around for Throttle and Vinnie. I heard an explosion as a sheet of metal went flying off a metal box a few feet from the panel. Carbunkle had trapped Throttle and Vinnie inside. He had pulled down a lever to make the sides of the box close in so they'd be squashed. Modo was weakened by the toxic waste. He used the last ounce of his strength to smash the console saving his friends before passing out. The poor big lug.

I cleaned the goo off of him. But he was delirious. He was crazy with worry. The others were trying to hold him down but he just threw them around.

"My bike!" he kept yelling.

I took his face between my hands.

"Modo, it's going to be okay. But you have to rest." I said, firmly.

"Limburger's got my bike! If he touches a fender..."

"Relax, bro, we'll get your bike back." Vinnie told him.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Bikers honor." Throttle said, grinning.

Then he collapsed on the bed he was lying on.

I had an idea to get back Modo's bike. The guys and I were outside of Limburger's building.

"Listen up, Vinnie." I said, pointing to a device I installed on his bike," This device will emit a powerful knockout gas but you'll only have thirty seconds to go in Limburger's place and spray it around. After that, boom! It'll blow up."

Vinnie's eyes lit up with excitement. I swear he looked like a kid let loose in a candy store.

"Awesome!" He crowed.

"And if you're on the bike, you'll get blown up, too." I concluded.

"Awooooo! What a rush!" He cried.

"He's a wildman." Modo said, shaking his head watching him.

"How has he lived this long?" Throttle wondered.

Vinnie went in as planned gassing Limburger's baddies then rode onto the roof. He unattached the device from his bike and tossed it into the air. It blew up. Next, Throttle rode in with Modo into Carbunkle's lab. They crashed in to see Modo's beloved bike held down with metal chains. Modo fired his bionic arm which broke the chains off. He freed it.

Now the toxic waste from the ship that crashed into the shore earlier made the park unusable. Limburger had offered to dig up the polluted park at his own expense. As it turned out, thanks to Modo's bike, the rot fish had an antidote for the purple goo. An orange powder in a canister. He intended to steal the park's land then use the antidote on it before he shipped it to Plutork. The guys took it and flew over the park sprinkling the powder. The goo vanished like magic. The park was saved. All in a day's work for my guys! Till tomorrow, Charley!


	13. Chapter 13

Day 22, Week 4

Dear Diary,

Today, we stopped Stink Fish a.k.a. Lawrence Limburger from trying to melt down Chicago's steel buildings and ship the metal to Plutork. That day, Modo was pretty down about his metal arm.

He had just come back to the garage after doing a root beer run. The guys ran out and he offered to get some. He came back pissed off.

"That rotten Hallibutt!" He spat out, kicking a chair.

"Hey, hey!" I said, "This furniture isn't cheap."

"Sorry, Charley-ma'am."

"He had a run-in with Fish Face." Throttle explained.

"That'll do it." I teased, then concerned as I placed my hand on Modo's shoulder,"You ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Worse. He offered me a job." He replied, slumping in the chair.

"What?!" We all exclaimed.

"I ain't gonna take it. But he had in a briefcase this pretty new arm." he said, dreamily,"It was all shiny and new."

Then his smile faded as he glanced at his own metal arm.

"Not ugly and outdated like mine." He then looked down sadly.

Poor guy. I tried cheering him up by putting on the tv to see if one of his favorite shows was on.

Instead the news was on.

"And in other news, Chicago's chief industrialist Lawrence Limburger has graciously offered the city his brand new solar powered generator for free." The woman reporter on the tv said. We couldn't believe our ears! Limburger would never do anything out of kindness.

"In exchange for the generator, Limburger has asked for this rather smelly sewer treatment plant. The mayor will give Limburger his answer tomorrow night. Back to you, Jim." The reporter said.

"We need to find out what that Stink Fish is up to. We need a secret agent." Throttle grinned at Modo who looked puzzled. The plan was for Modo to pretend to accept Limburger's offer of employment. Then uncover his plan.

That night, Limburger has planned a costume party. I had snuck into the party earlier wearing an Arabian princess costume to blend in with the crowd. Modo showed up as himself dressed in a tuxedo, white shirt, and black dress shoes. He looked great! He acted just as smooth and seductive as James Bomb. A lot of the girls at the party swooned over him. He flirted and acted the part to a T. If I didn't have Vinnie, I think I would have gone for him myself.

"Having fun?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Charley-ma'am, what're you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"What you're supposed to be doing namely finding out what Limburger's up to. C'mon!" I replied, grabbing him by the arm. We were walking through a hallway and saw a locked door.

"I got the key right here. Stand back." He said, blasting the door open. Inside the room on a table was a scaled model of Chicago.

"There's the treatment plant and the sewer." Modo said, pointing them out. Modo's hand accidentally pressed a button the table. Suddenly, overhead lights shone on the generator. It then melted the buildings and the melted goo flowed into the treatment plant.

"That's why he wanted that old smelly sewer." I said.

"He's gonna steal Chicago's steel." Modo said.

Unfortunately, Fish Face caught us. He had a group of goons with him.

"Guess I won't be needing this monkey suit anymore." Modo said, tearing off his suit and preparing for a fight. It looked like we were surrounded till Throttle and Vinnie crashed in. The mice fought the goons beating them. They then went after Limburger who fled in his limo. I wasn't there but the guys told me how Stink Fish tried to tempt Modo with that new robot arm again. Modo had Limburger by the collar. He saw Carbunkle wearing the new arm and wanted it.

"You just release me and the arm is yours." Limburger told Modo.

"R-Release you." Modo faltered.

"Yes, let me go and the arm is yours.." Limburger said, "What do you say?"

Modo, instead clobbered him. Then he and Carbunkle were arm wrestling. He defeated Carbunkle smashing the robot arm in the process. He stopped the solar powered generator from destroying the city by aiming its laser at Limburger Tower melting it to liquid thus saving the city. Modo learned to accept his bionic arm as an important part of him and he refused to accept any imitations.

Till Tomorrow, Charley!


	14. Chapter 14

Today

Dear Diary,

I've learned there's never a dull moment at the Last Chance or anywhere else when those macho mice are around. Whether it's run-ins with Limburger or Vinnie's antics, you can be sure you won't be bored for long. And today was no exception. It all began with the guys' latest adventure with Stinkfish.

Vinnie was bummed out because his radio was on the blink. Now there's nothing my guys love more than their music. Nearly everytime we go out, it's blasting from Vinnie's bike. Loud heavy metal by Guns and Noses, their favorite band. Anyway, during the fight, Vinnie's radio stopped working. He went bezerk. I tried fixing it but the thing had seen better days. It was worn out by constant use.

"I'm sorry, Vin." I said, "But it's gone."

"No radio?!"He wailed,"How will I live?"

"Easy, bro."Throttle said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, it's not so bad." I said. But he was inconsolable.

"You don't understand. I want my radio! I wan't my radio!" He cried, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt. This whole scene would've been funny if he hadn't been freaking out. I mean he looked like a kid whose ice cream fell in a mud puddle.

"Get a grip, Vinnie." Modo said, pulling him away from me.

Then the phone rang. It was Sweet Georgie Brown. He was their favorite radio DJ.

"Why would the station call the garage?" I wondered. I answered the phone. As it turned out, the station was sponsoring a contest. The person had to tell them the artist of a particular song. The prize? brand-new car radios! I didn't know any artists but the guys did especially Vinnie who took the phone from me.

He answered right and ended up winning the radios! He was on cloud nine. The guys picked them up the same day and I installed them. They worked great!

"You are a natural, Charley-girl!" Throttle said, as his bike did a popawheelie.

"Sweetheart! Not shabby at all!" Vinnie commented, as the music came through loud and clear.

"Ha! Ha! They sound like a dream!" Modo exclaimed.

It seemed like things were ok, right? Wrong.

They went out riding with the music blasting as usual. All of a sudden, the bikes went haywire. Vinnie''s bike began going backwards. He tried to make it straighten out but it wouldn't respond. Then Modo's bike shook him off and into the street. He almost got hit by a large semi truck. Throttle had trouble controlling his bike It started going backwards but he managed to get it under control long enough to pull Modo to safety.

"Something's wrong with our bikes, Charley-girl." Throttle said, when they got back.

"Let me take a look." I said.

I decided to run diagnostics on the bikes.

" Somehow the readout's saying the bikes are affected with a computer virus."I replied, glancing at a printout of my result from the diagnostics.

"But how'd this get in our bikes in the first place?" Modo asked.

"I don't know. Could be a number of things. I'm gonna have to run more tests." I said.

Do you know while we were looking at the printout, the bikes began revving up, they charged at us? The bikes then went out the door and down the street.

"We gotta get those bikes back!" Vinnie said.

"Charley-girl, you got bikes we can borrow?"Throttle asked me.

"Well..." I hesitated.

"We'll take anything you got, Charley-ma'am." Modo said.

"Anything?" I said.

I opened a part of the garage and pulled out three little mopeds.

"What the heck is that?" Vinnie asked, cringing at the sight of the tiny pink mopeds.

"Gentlemen, say hello to le petite portable transportation."I said, teasing and producing a French accent.

"No way I'm riding that!" Modo said.

"I'm taking the bus." Vinnie murmured.

"Looks like we gotta swallow our pride, bros." Throttle sighed, "If we want our bikes."

"Let's Rock..." Throttle said, without the least bit of enthusiasm.

"And Ride." The other two murmured.

I couldn't help laughing. Big, buff macho mice riding around on mopeds and the things only went ten miles per hour!

The guys told me later they found the bikes at a junkyard. As it turned out, Limburger had Carbunkle infest those car radios with that virus. He also hired a new baddie called The Mechanic. A cyborg that can mentally control anything metal. He used his powers to control the bikes through the radio's computerized system to make them turn on us and go to the junkyard.

"With those moldy hampsters' bikes in my possession, Chicago, dare I say it? We'll be mine!" Limburger chuckled.

"Not if we got anything to say, Rotfish!" Throttle said.

"Now give us back our bikes!" Modo exclaimed.

"Or you're gonna be grilled cheese!" Vinnie said, holding up his fist.

"Mechanic, kindly dispose of those bothersome hamsters."Limburger said.

The Mechanic was standing on top of a heap of cars. He lifted his hands. The bikes rode out in front revving their engines and weapons out.

"Baby, don't you remember me? I fed you premium." Vinnie said, trying to talk to his bike.

"Now you die!" Limburger said.

The bikes then turned and shot the Mechanic off from his perch. Somehow, they were able to fight off The Mechanic's mind control. The mice patted their bikes then went after Limburger who fled. The Mechanic went after Limburger who cheated him out of the rest of his money. The guys watched as cars flew into the tower. It crumbled to the ground. The guys were still able to use their new radios after I removed the virus. All in all, it was a good day. Till Tomorrow, Charley!


End file.
